Eevee and Vale, Mates 4 Life!
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: The re-upload of my Me and my Mates QnA, As it was taken down a couple of days ago, If you want me to answer a question or go through a dare then please send it to me via PM, All previous chapters are still in tact, So it leaves off where it leaves off. Please don't delete this QnA, I'm doing as the guy from critics united told me now.
1. QnA

I am Eevee, Here with my mate, Vale... We are here to answer your questions, So leave a question in the review area and I will Answer it... Probably, Of course It's me and Vale answering questions... So really... Just ask either me or vale the question and we will try and answer it, I will put up 1 of these a day... Every day When there are questions to answer...

I hate this stupid message exceed limit, To prevent spam... Yeah right...


	2. 1st QnA

Hello everybody, It's Eevee here, and I'm here with-**ME VALE, HIS MATE-**Yeah... So we are here answering questions left by you, The viewers of this story, Okay, Let's get this party started, Right Vale?- **RIGHT!**

* * *

Okamisove asks-

_Got any advice to get a female eeveloution to notice me? Please help a Leafeon out...Please?_

Okay, Let me think... Okay first off Don't try being someone your not, Be yourself, To the bitter end. Vale, Do you have any advice?

**Get her lots of presents!**

Okay, Don't listen to Vale... Also, Don't try and show her how strong you are, By beating someone up, That is NEVER the right answer.

**It was with you an-**

Shh Shh.

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_Can you make up an Mystery Dungeon Pokemon OC for me? (This counts as a question right?)_

To answer the second question, Yes it does.

**YEAH! AND WE COULD TOTALLY MAKE YOU A PMD OC!**

That time you should listen to Vale, because she's right this time.

Pokemon: Eevee

Full name: Maria Craven

Age: 15

Personality: Shy but strong, when angered turns into her instinct mode, Where her eyes go blood red and she will attack ANYTHING in sight... The only way for her instinct mode to end is for her to get hit in the head.

Main Moves: Bite, Quick attack, Attract and Swift.

Family: Lucky Craven-Father-Espeon, Julie Craven-Mother-Umbreon.

* * *

and that's all the questions we've gotten for you today. So, If you have any other questions you want to ask us the-

**THEN LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING US YOUR QUESTION AND WE'LL ANSWER IT!**

Why are you so hyper today Vale? Did you get into my candy stash?!

**Maybe...**

Ugh, We'll see you tomorrow to answer some more questions. BYE!


	3. 2nd QnA

Okay Vale, Just bring your mouth a little lower and...

**Like this...**

Perfect, Now let me ju- OH ARCEUS, The cameras on... It's QnA time again.

**Oh no!**

Hurry, Get out of the bed!

...

...

...

Hello everybody, Eevee here with-** Vale!- **Yeah, and we're here to answer more questions.

* * *

Okamisove asks-

_Okami: I'm I really that grumpy?_

_(Read my story to find out who he is)_

_Okami: Seriously, Am I?_

Okay, First off, I'm pretty sure that the I'm is supposed to be an Am.

**Second off, Your really grumpy!**

Vale! *Slaps the back of Vale's head* Okami, Your pretty grumpy.

* * *

Hunter The Weavile asks-

_Do you know where to find a razor claw?_

*Me and Vale at the same time* NO! - NO!

* * *

Okay, That's all for this time, Thank you for reading, and please send me more questions, Your questions are what keep this show running.

**Please Favorite and follow us, and while your at it, Favorite and follow TheShinyEevee!**

We'll see you in the next one!

...

...

...

I think it's off, Hurry up get back in bed.


	4. Reminder

Okay, This time me and Vale are ready, Right Vale? **RIGHT! **Okay then, Bring on the questions!

...

...

...

*Crickets start chirping*

...

...

...

Really... There's NO QUESTIONS!

**Apparently...**

Guys, You gotta send us questions, Or else we won't be able to answer anything.

**Remember to submit your questions in the review area below.**


	5. 3rd QnA

Okay, Today we're ready for a QnA, Right Vale?

**Right!**

Okay good, Let's bring on the questions

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_Eevee, I've known you for years now, But I never knew you got a mate, When and how did this happen?_

Me and Vale have been mates for 2 or 3 years now.

**And it's been an amazing time almost all the way through.**

Almost?!

* * *

iloveumbreon123 asks-

_Okay. I have an Umbreon who is smitten over a Delcatty, But she won't give him the time of day. All I want is for him to be happy, but in order for that to happen, he needs her to be with him. Since the two of you get along so well, I was hoping you could help give him some pointers on how to tell her how he feels. It would really help. I kind of need that advice as well. Yes, I need the same advice as my Pokemon, But to get a boyfriend, Don't judge me.:_

Okay...

**Okay, She said it's a Delcatty he's smitten over right.**

Yeah, I'm pre-

**I used to be friends with a Delcatty, This should be easy. Okay, Delcatty's are pretty prissy at times, and need constant shows of affection.**

You got all of this from a friend?

**Yes I did, Don't judge me.:**

*Sigh* Whatever, Do you have any advice for the human or is it my turn?

**Frankly I don't wanna answer for the human.**

Why?

**Humans are just the worst, I hate them in every single way possible to hate a human.**

...

**And you best not answer it either.**

... ... Be yourself to the bitter end and if your to nervous to walk up to him, Do something to attract his attention, And ask him right there, Well, After you both know each other well enough at least.

**EEVEE!**

What? I wasn't gonna let the poor girl go without an answer.

***Scratches Eevee's face***

* * *

Okamisove asks-

_So how did you two meet?_

**I was taking a walk in the woods and I heard a scream, I ran to where it came from and found Eevee trying to escape a Beartic, I helped him take it down and we've known each other ever since.**

4 years we've known each other, 2 to 3 we've been mates.

**Yeah, And there's 1 thing from that day I still question.**

What?

**It looked like you we're trying to walk on 2 legs, even though you'd be faster on 4.**

Uhh... Just an attempt.

* * *

Hunter the Weavile asks-

_Eevee, If you wanted to evolve into one of your eeveeloutions, what would it be?_

Espeon.

**Why Espeon, That's so girlish, and your a boy.**

So... I can evolve into what I wan't to evolve into.

* * *

Okay, Thanks for those questions everybody and I hope anyone reading this sends me more.

**Yeah! Thanks to all of you for your questions!**

We will see you tomorrow for another QnA!

**Send in more question's everybody, It's the only way this will keep going!**


	6. 4th QnA

Welcome back!

**It's me and Eevee with your mates 4 life QnA!**

That's right Vale, We're here to answer the questions you send us.

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_Are you two planning on having kids?_

What mates wouldn't plan on that.

**Probably idiotic ones!**

Of course we're planning on having kids!

* * *

Bluewolfbat asks twice-

_I have a question for both of you; Have any if you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet or pretended to be a bed sheet ghost before?_

**NO!**

Is everyone young once?

* * *

el-moriarity asks-

_Where did you find the cover art?_

Google Images.

* * *

Eevee4life asks-

_I'm loving this! It's me again! :D What motivated you to do this service?_

**Well first off, Welcome back, *Hands digital cookie* Your the first Pokemon to say that it's them again!**

Second off, I got the idea from someone else, Named MewTwo and Mew, They have a QnA going on called Mew and MewTwo answers!

**Go check MewTwo and Mew out, Please!**

Shout out!

* * *

That's really all the time we have for today.

**Thanks for reading and keep those questions coming!**

Yeah! See you all in the next one!


	7. 5th QnA

What is up everybody reading, Eevee here-

**With me, Vale!**

And we're here to answer your questions, Lets roll.

* * *

CometFire321 (Over pm) Asks-

_What was the best moment of your life?_

**I'd say last night. *Licks lips***

*Sigh* I would say when we first met.

* * *

A guest asks-

_Did you two have sex yet?_

Yes!

**Oh, It was amazing, The way yo-**

Vale, There could be kids reading.

**Oh *Giggle* Right.**

* * *

A guest asks-

_Did you two have sex?_

We just answered that...

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_:3 Yummy! Where and how do you make these cookies?_

It wasn't easy.

**Yeah, Eevee had to sneak into a human house and get the ingredients, I don't know how he made them though.**

I've made cookies before!

**Not with me you haven't!**

* * *

Okay, Those we're all of the questions for today, Please remember to favorite and follow the story!

**While you at it, Favorite and follow TheShinyEevee as well!**

And don't forget to send in those questions.


	8. 6th QnA

Hello everybody, We've got more questions to answer today, So let's get this started!

**WooHoo!**

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_How many mates have you had?_

Just Vale, I wouldn't want any other mate in my life.

**I've had 2 other mates before I met Eevee.**

Why didn't you tell me this?!

**Uhh... Next question!**

* * *

Okamisove asks-

_If you 2 were to have kids what will be the name of the first born?_

If it was Female, I'd name it Brianna.

**If it was Male, WE'd name it Johnston.**

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_Oh... Rebel! Sneaking into peoples houses! Can you do me an errand? Can you find out who the guy is? The one you took the cookies from, I'm preparing to put you out on an adventure!_

I SAID I COOKED THEM MYSELF, *Sigh* But I can still tell you who I stole the ingredient's from, His name is Jake Waternoose, I think.

**How do you know this guy's name?**

...

**...**

...

**...**

Continuity?

**Continuity.**

* * *

Alright everyone, Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this installment, and had a fun time reading it.

**Thanks to all of you who sent in questions!**

And if you enjoyed, Follow and Favorite the story, and maybe leave a question in the review area below.

**We'll see you next time!**

Bye!

**Bye!**


	9. 7th QnA

Hello readers and followers alike, This is Eevee here, Answering some more ques-

**DON'T FORGET ME!**

*Sigh* Sorry, Me and Vale are here to answer your questions, Now lets do this!

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_How did you know how to make those delicious cookies?_

I just kinda... Knew.

**That's no answer to give the boy, Come on, Give him a real answer!**

I... Don't know how to... Explain it...

**Come on... Don't be a pussy.**

... ... ... ... Never mind, Let's get onto the next question.

**Oh come on! Answer my da-**

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_So Jake Waternoose huh? I heard he was running or working for an evil organisation against Pokemon having mates! Could you track him down and find out the organisation? Or maybe... he just a regular cookie cooker.:3_

For the Tenth time today... I didn't steal the cookies after he made them! I STOLE THE INGREDIENTS AND MADE THEM MYSELF!

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, I'll have him go check it out later, I think he's stressed a little, He is walking to the sleeping area of our cave.**

You end it yourself Vale!

**Okay...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, If you liked it then maybe you should Follow and Favorite the story.**

**Also, Maybe you should check out CometFire321's profile, He's got 3 different Pokemon stories going on, All pretty interesting, A Minecraft story, Which I actually enjoy, And he's also doing a Mates 4 Life QnA.**

**And don't forget to check out Eevee4Life's profile, His Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story is killer, After I read the first chapter I couldn't stop reading it! Amazing all around.**

**And maybe you should leave a review in the area below with a question for Me and Eevee to answer, Thanks for reading... Bye!**

* * *

**Also, Promoting these 2 profiles was not asked of them, I did it of my own free will, I will do one of these every 8 days, to whoever asks a question will get promoted.**


	10. 8th QnA

Hello readers and followers alike, Eevee here with my mate

**Vale the Vulpix!**

Yep, And we're here to answer some questions! So let's go!

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_:O But my story isn't finished yet! Still edditing and it's on hold! Anyways, You have to make a Pinap Cookie flavour! For me! Can you make me a cookie with Pinap flavour? As an Eevee, named Jake, I love them! _

Sure, I'll try my best to make some for you...

**Next Question!**

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_So if you two evolve, What do you think would happen with your relationship?_

Well, Since I'm planning on evolving into an Espeon...

**And I, Can only evolve into NineTails...**

We wouldn't really be in the same...

**Egg group...**

So we might not be able to mate for a child...

**But we can still be together regardless!**

Next Question!

* * *

Okay, So that was all for today, If you enjoyed please Follow and Favorite the story!

**And if you have any questions for us, Please send them either by PM, Or in the Review area below!**

We will see you all tomorrow!

* * *

Also, Don't forget about the special episode tomorrow, Every 10th Day, We will also accept dare's, So if you have anything you want for us to do, Dare or Question wise, Leave it in the review area below, and remember, It's only every 10 days.


	11. 9th QnA- Bring in the dares

Hello everybody, Eevee here...

**And Vale's here as well.**

And were here to answer the last of the review questions left in... But after that, We can only accept PM questions...

**And as we said in the update, Dares will also be daily, And we'll put them in a specific order.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Questions!**

CometFire321 asks-

_How do you think your relationship would be if Eevee was a Vulpix, and Vulpix was an Eevee?_

I'm pretty sure it wouldn't change...

**Yeah, That's a pretty stupid question to ask.**

Next Question!

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_Dares huh... :D Imma wait all day for mah pinap cookie! So, What type of Pokemon are you in which dimension? A mystery dungeon? A human world? Or a made up just Pokemon world? I'm an Eevee from the mystery dungeon world! :3_

First off, It's "I'm gonna" and "My," Second off, Well, Simple, I'm an Eevee, Shes a Vulpix, And we live in the world where Pokemon and Humans live together.

**It was pretty obvious from the last couple of questions we answered for you...**

Next question!

* * *

SunnySummer77 asks-

_This is cool. I haven't seen a fic like this with Pokemon. Anyway my question and this may seem odd. Maybe others can answer. What do you think make certain fics so popular? _

Well really, A lot of our minds think in different ways.

**Yep.**

So really, A story that would capture how most of our minds think, Would probably be pretty popular.

**I just get attracted by the title, and read the description to see if it's interesting.**

If everyone in the world did it like that, we wouldn't be able to answer questions daily, We'd beg for questions daily.

**Next Question!**

* * *

TheElbopuncher asks-

_Eevee were you a human? And if so how did you turn into an Eevee? Oh and Vale I think you should leave Eevee._

While I try and ignore the rudeness of that question... let me just say 1 thing, Thank you, This is the last guest I will ever be able to answer on this site, and I'm glad you gave me a chance to answer this 1 last guest question, It means a lot to me.

**Can we just get on with the answer?**

Well, You answer your part first.

**I'm not leaving Eevee, His so nice to me... But if he was a human, I mean... I hate humans and all, And if eevee was a human, I would never want to see him again, Okay eevee, Your go.**

*Nervous voice* I am not, Nor was I ever a human...

**Okay, Why'd you sound so ner-**

Next question!

* * *

DratinBolt asks (Over pm)-

_Just asking... And I'm also assuming you should know this... Is Espeon a cat or a fox?_

I think all of the eeveeloutions would be fox's, Just an opinion.

**How should He know about this?!**

Next Question!

* * *

It's time for dares Vale!

**Bring em on, I can take any dare you throw at me!**

The dare's are for both of us Vale...

**RIGHT!**

* * *

CometFire321 dares us to-

_Eevee, Pretend your a Charizard, and Vale, Pretend your a Blastoise._

This is gonna suck...

**Mm Hmm.**

Well, Let's begin, *Sigh* ... ... I am CHARIZARD! Rawr! Flamethrower! Other Charizardy stuff! RAWR!

**I'm gonna be simple about this one, It's like acting from a humans prospective, At least, That's what you told me Eevee. Blas Blas, Blastoise, Toise Blas Blastoise!**

Next Dare!

* * *

Okamisove dares us to-

_Kiss and hold it until the next chapter, Pull back only when you want to breath, Then continue._

Really... You couldn't come up with anything easier...

**Well, Let's get this started.**

*Eevee and Vale start kissing*

***Mumbles* Next dare!**

* * *

*Mumbles* Okay, That's it for today, Thanks for Reading, Maybe follow and Favorite the story, and PM me a Question or Dare for the next chapter, Thanks.

***Mumbles* Eevee?**

*Mumbles* Yes?

***Mumbles* I have to... Uhh... You know...**

*Mumbles* I should never had made it daily...

***Mumbles* Too late now.**

* * *

(Not said by Eevee or Vale)

Intro set 1- Please welcome the first 4 youtubers of TDY, The first youtuber of the first intro set will be a small youtuber, the last youtuber of the last intro set will be a big youtuber, And in between will be random.

Youtuber 1- GlowingPickle -GlowingPickle is a particularly small youtuber, who recently gained 1 thousand subscribers, This small youtuber is planning on going big, and winning it all, To win 1 million dollars, and to be crowned, King of Youtube.

Youtuber 2- IHasCupquake- IHasCupquake is standing at a current total of 1,557,804 Subscribers, She's planning on going all the way, To try with all of her strength and will, To win the million and become King of Youtube. (Yes, I know it would be queen, I just put king there)

Youtuber 3- JonTron- JonTron is a show operated by a man, and his Parrot, He has 1,111,980 subscribers behind him, And he's ready to win the million and become the King of Youtube.

Youtuber 4- pkmnrob/Brucewillakers -pkmnrob is a hardcore poketuber who plays mostly Pokemon, If you watch one of his videos you may notice a chat on the left side, Because these are from his streams as rurikar22 on . BruceWillakers is pkmnrob's regular channel, Where he plays video games with friends, and by himself, This channel stands at 113,874 subscribers, pkmnrob/Brucewillakers is ready for any challenge that faces him, on his path for a million dollars, and to become King of Youtube.

Please check out these 4 youtuber's channels, and subscribe to them too, Leave me a PM on what you think.


	12. 10th QnA and Intro Set 2- Early access

First day with the change... I know it's been a while but someone took down the story, And I had to wait until my account's suspension was over.

**Yep, And at the end of the chapter there will be an update.**

So let's get this started, Why don't we.

(All of these questions were received over PM, If you would like to send in a question, That is the only way)

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_Can I come to your world? What's it like there?_

I don't think you'd like our world.

**There are these people, They call themselves trainers, And they like to enslave us, And use us to battle one another, It's terrible.**

I'm just glad no one else has found us yet.

**Yeah.**

* * *

Okay, That's all of the PM questions I got, If you enjoyed remember to Fav and Follow my story and me.

**Okay, Here's the update.**

* * *

I will be introducing the youtuber's here daily, While the other stories get every 2 days, So that would mean today would be intro set 2 for this story, Tomorrow intro set 3 here, and Intro set 2 on the other's, And you'll have all 16 youtuber's before the other story gets over half.

* * *

Intro set 2- The second set of Youtuber's that will be competing, Some of you may know them, And some may not.

Youtuber 1- VanossGaming- VanossGaming is a youtuber on the road to the top 10, As he does rest up in the Top 100, With a grand total of 7,735,629 subscribers, He's ready to win the million and become, King of Youtube.

Youtuber 2- Speedyw03- With 6,051,641 subscribers Speedy is on his way to become King of Youtube, And win a million dollars.

Youtuber 3- Lui Calibre- Lui Calibre is a man who knows how to make a little kid voice, He does this to troll people, With 1,971,512 subscribers, Lui plans on winning the million, and becoming King of Youtube.

Youtuber 4- TobyGames- Girrrl You crazy, If your not subbed to TobyGames, With a total of 6,686,504 subscribers, Toby plans on winning the million, and become King Of Youtube.

* * *

Get ready for intro set 3 tomorrow, And I'll even give you a hint.

It's 1 channel, But all 4 of them work on it, All 4 of them are siblings.

Send me a PM question or Dare, and If you want to guess, Send me a PM guess.

**Thank you for joining us, we will see you in the next one.**


	13. 11th QnA and Intro Set 3- Early Access

Hello Readers and Followers alike, We've got 1 question to answer today.

**Yeah, Let's get this started!**

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_That's b***!_

_Anyways, at least it's up again!_

_What would you do if one of you got caught?_

If Vale got caught... I don't know what I would do... I would be forever alone, Forever sad.

**Meh, New mate.**

Wait wha-

**Next Question!**

* * *

Okay, It's time for the next Intro set, I heard there's a little extra with this one as well.

* * *

Intro set 3- All 4 of these people operate the same channel.

Youtuber 1- Venturian- In a group with 3 of his siblings, He hopes to make to the final 4 with them, making it an all out brawl for both the million, And being crowned for King of Youtube, His most famous character is Papa Ocachala.

Youtuber 2- BethanyFrye- Her most famous character is Gertrude Ocachala, Venturian's desc. Is the same as hers.

Youtuber 3- HomelessGoomba- His most famous character is Billy Ocachala, Venturian's desc. Is the same as his.

Youtuber 4- ImmortalKiyodi- Her most famous character is Sally Ocachala, Venturian's desc. Is the same as hers.

Host 3- Mew- Mew is the 3rd and final host along with Jolt the Jolteon and Eve the Eevee.

* * *

Okay, That's everything for today, Thanks for reading, If you have a question OR DARE, Please send it in a PM, Bye!

**Bye guys!**


	14. Only Intro set 4- Early access

Since no one left a question, I just have the final Intro Set to show you.

* * *

Intro set 4- All pretty well known youtubers.

Youtuber 1- Markiplier- A total of 2,699,471 subscribers, Hoping to win the million and his rightful spot, as King of Youtube.

Youtuber 2- UberHaxorNova- A total of 2,491,648 subscribers, James knows that he is perfectly capable of winning the million and becoming King of Youtube.

Youtuber 3- NigaHiga- Ryan Higa, With a total of 12,508,942 subscribers, Is completely sure he will win the million and become King of Youtube.

Youtuber 4 (And who DIDN'T see this coming)- PewDiePie- Felix Kjellburg (I think) and his Swedish $$ are here to win the million and become King of Youtube, with an unpresidented, 28,378,200 subscribers.


	15. 12th QnA

Okay, We've got 1 question today, Lets answer it with pride Vale.

**Yeah!**

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_Do you think your child would be an Eevee, A Vulpix, Or some kind of hybrid?_

**From what I learned from my mother, When I was young, I think it would be... A Vulpix.**

idk, Might be a hybrid.

* * *

That's all for today, If you enjoyed then please Follow me and the story.

**Send us some Questions via PM, and have a great day.**

I will see all of you in the next part.


	16. 13th QnA

Sorry for the delay... Were back with some more QnA time!

**I heard we have 2 questions today, I cant wait to see what they are.**

I know right! Anyway, Let's get this started!

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_Whoops, browser went in a loop hole. So wait, Vale doesn't seem interested in you?_

**What are you talking about! I love him! Me and him are Mates 4 Life!**

Vale... I think this person is right.

**WHAT?! Why would you think that?!**

Well, When she asked what would we do if the other was caught... You said-

*Flashback*

**Meh, New mate.**

Wait wha-

*Flashback over*

**Th-That was just a joke! A complete joke! I can't believe you would bring that up.**

Yeah, Well I did, And your not one to joke around.

**You don't kno-**

Next Question!

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_Who was your first kiss?  
_

Definitely not Mrs. Uninterested in me.

**Hey!**

Vale, If you don't like me, I don't think our relationship can last long.

**But I do love you! In fact I love you!**

Just be quiet Vale...

***Grunts***

Now can you answer the question.

**Okay, This one time, I met this HOT Shinx, and I kissed him... Then 10 minutes Later w-**

Yeah, I'm not letting you finish that.

**You wanted me to answer the dang question.**

*Sigh* All you had to do was say who you kissed first.

**Well, I'm done now.**

*Sigh again* Whatever, My first kiss was with this girl I kne-

**Next Question!**

* * *

**Okay, Thanks for reading, Send in a question or dare by PM, and we may just complete it!**

We will see you all... IN THE NEXT QnA!


	17. 14th QnA

Okay, So our QnA is not gonna be daily anymore, I'm taking some wise advice from one of the review's I read.

**So some times it'll be once every other day, And other times it'll be every 3 days, So yeah.**

Let's get this started!

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_You seem to have serious problems with each other? Can you solve it out? And Vale _ do you really like him?_

You know what, I've been wondering some of the same stuff myself... Vale, What do you have to say?

**O-Of course I really like him! There's no problems between us that we need solved out!**

Vale, You need to think about what your saying... And start realizing it's complete bullshit.

**I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! Eevee, Your my one and only!**

Vale, Please just tell us the truth.

**I am telling the truth!**

No you aren't.

**Yes I am!**

No you aren't.

**Yes I am!**

Tell the damn tru-

**I'm sleeping with someone else!**

...

**...**

...

**...**

...

**Next question!**

* * *

CometFire321 asks-

_Here you go, Another Eevee and Vale question. Eevee, If you knew for sure that Vale wasn't in love with you, would you find a different mate? Also, HOW COME YOU ONLY ASK SINGE QUESTIONS?!_

**Cause I like to know about Singe, What's wrong with that?**

*Sigh*

**E-Eevee? Y-You have a question to answer...**

*Sigh*

**Eevee come on... Please answer the question...**

*Starts shaking in rage* ...

**E-Eev-**

IF I HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN VALE AND THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF HER, I'D BE GONE IN A HEARTBEAT!

**Eevee? *Sniffle***

Next Fucking question!

* * *

That's all for now, Thank god!

**W-Why Eevee? Why?**

You can shut the fuck up! I am done hearing what you have to say.

**But Ee-**

Shut up!

***F**i**g**h**t**i**n**g **n**o**i**s**e**, **I**m**p**o**s**s**i**b**l**e** t**o** u**n**d**e**r**s**t**a**n**d*

_*A red Eevee with 6 eevee-like tails walks up to the camera, Eevee and Vale still fighting in the background* *Nervously laughs* I hope you somehow enjoyed, Favorite and Follow TheShinyEevee and it's stories, and if you have a Question, Send it by PM, We will see you all in 2-3 days._


	18. 15th QnA

_Hello, It's me again, Since my parents are still fighting... I hope some of you sent in something that could help them stop._

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_EEVEE, VALE! STOP... SORT THIS OUT TOGETHER! Now Vale, you've been sleeping with someone else, huh? Do you have any idea how much Eevee is hurt? And Eevee, if you do not like what Vale is doing, there is always another option. You guys have to talk about this to each other and find a way to fix this problem._

_I'm gonna try and get them._

...

...

...

*Groan* What's the stupid question?

**Haven't you heard of reading?!**

Shut up Vale!

**JUST READ THE DAMN QUESTION!**

I'm reading it I'm reading it!

**...**

The first parts for you.

**Okay... I don't know how much Eevee is hurt, and frankly I don't care.**

As usual...

**Shut up! Your question now!**

What do you mean by "Another option"?

***Sigh* As usual... Completely forgetful.**

SHUT UP! *Smacks Vale*

**WHY YOU LITTLE- *Attacks Eevee***

_Dangit... That didn't help at all... Next Question I guess.  
_

* * *

CometFire321 asks-  


_Eevee and Vale: I have a few things to say. 1. I'm sorry I made you fight with my question last time. I shouldn't have said that. Here's my question, how long have you two had a kid? I have a dare, to. I dare both of you to make up and pretend this never happened._

**THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

DON'T TALK TO COMET LIKE THAT YOU BITCH! *Attacks Vale*

_Momma, Daddy... There's still a dare... M-Momma? D-Daddy?_

_..._

_..._

_STOP FIGHTING!_

*Eevee and Vale immediately stop fighting*_  
_

_There's still a dare!_

*Sigh* What is it?

**Why don't you rea-**

Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for 10 seconds of your god damn life.

**...**

Thank you! Okay... Let's see here... *Groans* I would rather she knew my secret... But Okay, If it's a dare.

***Sigh* Okay...**

Next Question!

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading our QnA today.**

If you enjoyed, Follow and Favorite the story.

**And if you have a question or dare... Send it by PM.**

We'll see you all in 2 days.


	19. 16th QnA

_Mommy and Daddy are still fighting... Please find a way to stop it, Hopefully the Questions and Dares you sent will help them stop._

* * *

Eevee4Life asks-

_You guys... If you don't stop this now, then I'll find a way into your world and tell you off! If you do, then maybe I'll take a visit... where about's do you live in your world? I'm studying the world you live in!_

_MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR QNA THING!_

...

What's the question?

**Read it your se-**

SHUT UP!

***Grunts***

Thank you... *Reads question*

**Why should we tell you?! For all we know you could be some stupid human.**

We live in a cave just outside Santalune City.

**WHY'D YOU TELL HIM?!**

Meh... I felt like it.

**WHY YOU LITTLE-**

_*Attaches something to both Eevee and Vale, Putting it around their necks* _

**What did you put on us, Laura?**

_I AM DONE WITH YOU TWO FIGHTING! *Reveals a button* If you two get angry with each other over anything, I'll push this button._

And what does it do?

_Let's find out... *Pushes the button, Sending 50 jolts of electricity through Eevee and Vale's body*_

OW!

***Same time as Eevee* OW!**

_Oh, Looks like that hurt... Your gonna have to comply with my rules._

Laura... How about you take these off of us?

_Hmm... How about... No!_

**Please Laura! We beg you!**

Sorry_ I couldn't hear you over myself yelling Next Question!_

* * *

Miss Piggy 4004 asks-

Okay for your story... I have several questions... Can they be character reaction to a fic?  
If so I dare them to read this fic: s/8096038/1/Love-in-the-Abyss-of-Time  
I also dare eevee to...hm... Play 20 questions with Vale... Including these questions for Vale.  
Who is the last person you hugged?  
Ever wish you were a girl?  
Have you ever peed while taking a shower?  
Favorite drink?  
How did you two become mates?  
When did you know eevee was 'sorta da one'?  
What was your first impression for eevee?  
Same questions for eevee...but gender swap for eevee.  
Okay dares...  
Okay someone sit in pickle juice while other sits in tomato.  
Tease a magikarp until it evolves into a garridos.

That's all I got...but its alot

(Yeah, I'm not completely re-writing that to be in Italic)

_Better do what she says... Or you'll get electrocuted._

O-okay... Last Person I hugged... Laura.

**Laura.**

Ever wish you were the opposite gender... Yes!

**No!**

Have you ever peed while taking a shower... No.

**What's a shower?**

Not important... Favorite drink... Pepsi.

**Water, What's Pepsi?**

Again, Not important... How did we become mates... Well, We had been friends for a couple of months, And I wanted to see if she would agree to taking it a little further.

**I thought I was answering to someone else... And Didn't wanna switch answers on him...**

*Didn't hear Vale* When did you know the other of us was 'sorta da one'... Well, As I said, We knew each other for a couple of months, and throughout that time, I had always knew she was da one.

**I never thought of him as the one.**

*Didn't hear Vale* Okay dares... Someone sits in pickle juice, While the other sits in Tomato? Really?

**I don't even know what those things are!**

How about you get us what we need to use and will do that next time.

**Yeah... I guess.**

(After 15 hours of teasing a Magikarp)

Oh god... It's evolving.

**Run!**

*Eevee and Vale quickly return to the cave before the Garridos could attack them*

*Pant* *Pant* That was a close one.

**You bet your ass-**

_*Laura pushes the button, sending another 50 jolts through Eevee and Vale's bodies*  
_

OW!

**OW!**

_No cussing! Next question!  
_

* * *

CometFire321 asks-  


_More Eevee and Vale! I'm glad I got you two to make up. Now here's a question for your child, Do you believe your parents still love each other and will stay together for ever?_

You didn't get us to make up!

**Yeah!**

_Hmm... I do think they would stay together forever and ever and ever... If not for each other, *Shakes button in hand* Then just for me..._

*Eevee and Vale gulp at the same time*

* * *

_DO THE OUTRO!_

O-Okay... If you enjoyed, P-P-P-Punch that Follow/Favorite button... In the face... L-L-LIKE AN EEVEE! And check out my other stories... For instance, Total Drama Youtube Episode One is out, So go check that out... And I will see all you Pokemon... IN THE NEXT QNA!

**And remember t-o send q-uestions and d-d-dares over PM, Just for me! Please?**

_Meh... To conceded. *Pushes the button, Electrocuting Eevee and Vale, as they scream in pain, Since Laura upped the amount of jolts* *Laughs*_


	20. S2 Announcement

Okay guys... Well... I'm here... I'm not Eevee nor am I Vale... Not even Laura or (You don't know her yet) Zenna. I am the creator of the story.

I know right... Fourth wall broken... Mind... Blown...

But anyway, I am here to announce Season TWOOOOOOOOOO! Of a story no one really cared about... Give it up for... Eevee and Vale S2!

I pretty much left it off on a string of will they ever make up or will they hate each other forever.

Well, Go to season 2 to find out! It should be out just after I update this one or long after.

I call it... "Eevee and Vale, 2-gether 4-ever!"

Check it out when you have the chance!

:D


End file.
